poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow. One morning in the Humongous Dimension, Putt-Putt, Pep, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack are having the best life. Putt-Putt: Ah, This is the life. Pep: (barks) Pajama Sam: Yeah. Freddi Fish: Isn't this great, Luther. Luther: You said it, Freddi. As some always say, In there like swim... Oops, I forgot. It's Spy Fox's line, Silly me. Spy Fox: Think Nothing of it, Luther. (to Monkey Penny) So, Monkey Penny, What's our plan now? Monkey Penny: Hmm, So far nothing yet. Professor Quack: At least things couldn't get any worse. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon appeared out of nowhere and shrouding it in darkness. Putt-Putt: Oh no! Pajama Sam: What's happening!? Professor Quack: I spoke too soon, It got worse. Meanwhile, Spike and Starlight are on their early training with Deker and Villamax. Deker: (as he draws Uramasa) Villamax: Alright, You two, Let's do some early training. Spike: Okay, Villamax. Starlight Glimmer: We're ready, Deker. Deker: Good, Now let's begin. Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! (morphs into the Courage Ranger) Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! (morphs into the Hope Ranger) And so, They began they're training against Deker and Villamax. Spike: HIYA! Deker: (blocks with Uramasa) Very good, Spike, You're doing well. Starlight Glimmer: HIYA! (strikes as Villamax blocks with his sword) Villamax: Great move, Starlight, Keep up your strength. Spike: Otter Spirit, Battlizer Armor Mode! Starlight Glimmer: Peacock Spirit, Battlizer Armor Mode! Meanwhile with Twilight Sparkle, She gathered Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest for the oath. Twilight Sparkle: Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Golden Harvest. Do you swear to keep the Harmony Force Rangers identities a secret unless there are friends you can trust? Minty: Don't worry, Twilight, You have our word. Toola Roola: Your secret is safe with us. Derpy: Okay, Twilight. Moon Dancer: Anything for our good friends. Golden Harvest: It's a promise. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you girls so much for your support. Suddenly, Tirek appeared out of nowhere. Twilight Sparkle: Tirek! Tirek: You didn't think I leave you victorious back at Corinth, Did you? Twilight Sparkle: What do you want!? Tirek: I've come for some hostages! Moon Dancer: (as Tirek grabs her, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy and Golden Harvest) Stop it, Let go! Twilight Sparkle: Let them go! Tirek: I think not, They're my hostages now. (laughs evilly) And Tirek disappeared with the girls in chains. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! I've gotta tell Ransik! Meanwhile, Nadira came to the Williams Farms and warned Megan and Molly. Nadira: Megan? Molly? Do you two have a moment? Megan Williams: Sure, Nadira. Molly Williams: What's the matter? Nadira: Well, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy and Golden Harvest are captured by Tirek. Molly Williams: Oh no! Megan Williams: When did this happen? Nadira: Earlier ago when they took an oath from Twilight to keep the Power Rangers identities a secret. At Ransik's lab, Twilight was getting worried about her friends. Twilight Sparkle: I hope they're okay. We have to stop Tirek. Ransik: And we will, Twilight. (checks on Robbie and his friends) Anything yet, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sorry, Twilight. But nothing hasn't shown on the monitor Robin Diaz: But don't worry, We'll find them. Then, There was a portal to another demension. Mordecai: Huh? Hey, Guys, Look! Rigby: Which one of you guys opened the potal?! Loki: It wasn't me or Diabolico, Rigby. Yoshi: Well, who did? Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225